


Unconditional Love

by boo_alienia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Homophobia, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Though the author isn't good at emotions, pls excuse her, too many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_alienia/pseuds/boo_alienia
Summary: He clutched onto Harry’s collar, like it was his only lifeline. He tries thinking about the love filled moments he shared with Harry- the thought only to be torn apart by a disapproving shake of his mother's head, the personal offence in her voice as she numbly repeated Draco's confession. 'You're gay..'He holds on for- Merlin knows how long- before finally breaking down, falling apart in Harry's embrace.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC) for beta'ing the fic ♡ couldn't have done this without you!! 💕
> 
> This fic is a result of me projecting shsjh I wanna give Draco and Harry a big big hug <3
> 
> And thank you [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC) again for being the best beta reader!
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

The rain thrummed against Draco's skin, blending with the tears that were pouring out from his red, puffy eyes. Wasn't a mother's love supposed to be unconditional? If it was...then why did his mother react the way she did? 

His breath became shorter and more powerful, recalling the way his mother kicked him out of the house, the way her eyes were filled to the brim with nothing but disgust. Her previous _love_ filled eyes were nowhere to be seen. 

All he wanted was her acceptance. 

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, noticing his surroundings. People walked past him, umbrellas in their hands, busy with their lives, uncaring about Draco's disheveled state. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

_‘Inhale’_

_‘Exhale’_

_‘Inhale’_

_‘Exhale’_

_Fuck_ , why was he crying about this? He knew this is what would have happened, with the way his mother looked at Pansy when she came out. He shouldn't be feeling this way, he was a fool for even hoping his mother would accept him. 

He survived a war for fucks sake, and yet here he was with tears running down his face as he opened the door to Harry's- to _his_ and Harry's apartment.

"I got a call from- Oh Draco, come here," Harry's eyes were glassy- At least Harry cared about him- _loved him,_ something that Draco desperately craved from his mother. 

"No-no I'm wet- you'll get wet!" His voice cracked at the end. He felt open, raw, _vulnerable_. Draco blinked his eyes, smiling tightly, trying to keep his tears at bay, as to not worry Harry even more than he already was.

Even though he knew that Harry _knew_. He was trying to convince himself that he was fine, that nothing was wrong, that his mother’s reaction did not matter.

He was enveloped in warmth, arms wrapped around his waist, his face tucked under the chin of someone he loved with his entire being. He felt guilty for having a hole in his heart- for desperately trying to grasp at anything to keep him from breaking completely. 

He clutched onto Harry’s collar, like it was his only lifeline. He tried thinking about the love filled moments he shared with Harry- the thought only to be torn apart by a disapproving shake of his mother's head, the personal offence in her voice as she numbly repeated Draco's confession. _'You're gay..'_

He holds on for- _Merlin_ knows how long- before finally breaking down, falling apart in Harry's embrace. 

"Please- please.. It hurts" He can _feel_ Harry's magic trying to comfort him, protect him, save Draco from himself. Yet that hole still remains, mocking him for feeling hurt.

“Talk to me love, let it all out.” Harry whispered. His voice grounded Draco. It kept him from flying too high or too low, always keeping Draco’s feet on the ground.

“She- she told me I was..useless,” Draco took a breath. His lips trembled, exhaling with a shaky breath, “Told me that-that.. I was like- _him_.”

Draco felt Harry tense, the hands that were previously rubbing soothing circles on his back, were now cupping Draco’s face. He looked up at Harry, his eyes filled with tears that were ready to fall at any moment. Draco brought his hands up to rest under Harry’s earthy eyes, which were glimmering with their own tears.

“You- you Draco Black are nothing like _him._ Please-- just don’t you dare think you are,” Harry wiped the tears that started falling from Draco’s cloudy eyes one by one, before the dam broke once again, “don’t- don’t _ever_ think that way Draco.”

He rested his forehead on Draco’s. Fully connected to the love of his life, he knew damn well that Draco is _it_ for him, he just _knew_. Their breaths were shallow from crying, hearts clenching from their emotions.

“I fucking love you, Draco. Nothing will change that,” Draco let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he closed his eyes from exhaustion, just wanting to feel something other than the pain he was feeling now, “I’m sure Narcissa will come around Dray, she’s your _mother_. A mother’s love is unconditional.”

Draco chose to relish in the hope that one day, just _one-day_ , his mother would love him again. Even if that day was on his death-bed.

“I love you so much,” He whispered to Harry. The one emotion no one could dare doubt was his love for Harry James Potter. “I- I just want-”

He couldn’t describe _what_ he wanted, he was exhausted. He did not want to feel the pain, the anger, the betrayal, the emotions that are clouding over his only happiness with Harry. 

  
  


“Let’s go to bed love, it’s been an exhausting day,” Harry straightened his knees, standing up, forcing Draco to come up along with him. He took in the sight of Draco, his eyes were bloodshot from his tears, his cheeks and ears flushed- _oh_ , _he was wet_ , his clothes stuck to his skin, the water cooling his skin. 

Harry brushed his hands through Draco’s wet hair, pushing the blonde locks away from the tired man’s face.

“C’mon, you’ll get a fever if you stay in these for any longer.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
